Quelques faits peu connus sur les Serpentards
by White Damon
Summary: Fic parallèle à "Jours d'après". Vignettes drôles ou tristes sur les Serpentards. La seule amie de Tom Jeudusort, le talent caché de Regulus, les diverses et tortueuses stratégies utilisées par la maison serpentard pour rapprocher Nott et Zabini...
1. Chapter 1

**isclamer :** Comment l'a décrit HUME au dix-septième siècle, la société marchande entraine le déclin de la Communauté et le règne des « Appétits », des plaisirs égoïstes proposés par le système du libre marché (et on en sait quelque chose au moment des soldes)… Et tout cela est bien triste, si si si. Cependant, comme le dit Adam Smith, l'institution de la propriété privée est indispensable aux hommes, et c'est pour cela que je dois vous le dire : quelque en soit mon désir (très) égoïste, les personnages et l'univers de cette histoire ne sont pas à moi.

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un … hem, un OFNI (Object Fanfictionnel Non identifié).

J'ai pris le concept de nombreuses fictions Naruto (anglaises ou françaises) qui réunissent des vignettes de quelques lignes, humoristiques ou tristes, sur différents personnages.

Comme j'avais plein d'idées sur le groupe de Serpentard de l'année de Draco, mais que je ne pouvais pas les intégrer dans ma fic « Les jours d'après », j'ai décidé de faire un chapitre parallèle. Vous pouvez le lire comme un chapitre lié à « Les Jours d'après » dans lequel Draco se rappelle de ses amis de Poudlard.

**AVIS** Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent, pas de souci : je n'abandonne aucune de mes fanfictions en cours. J'ai eu beaucoup de travail, entre mon stage, mes examens et mes essays. Mais ni « Les jours d'après » ni « Médicament générique » ne sont abandonnés. des chapitres devraient paraitre dans les prochaines semaines.

oOo

**Quelques faits pas ou peu connus sur les Serpentards.**

1) Il est très peu connu, même parmi les Serpentards, que Grégory a une petite sœur.

Leur mère étant morte à la naissance de la petite, et leur père étant … assez peu compétent pour ce genre de choses, c'est Grégory, alors âgé de neuf ans, qui lui donne son biberon, lui fait maladroitement prendre son bain, forme des bulles de lumière magiques pour la calmer quand elle pleure et lui fredonne des chansons pour l'endormir.

Quand il part pour Poudlard, deux ans plus tard, c'est son elfe de maison qui s'occupe du bébé. Pourtant, à chaque vacances, il refuse invariablement toutes les invitations de ses amis pour rester avec la petite qui grandit d'année en année et le considère toujours son grand frère chéri comme son héros invincible.

Lorsque Grégory mourra, lors d'un raid des aurors contre le QG de Voldemort, la fillette de dix ans pleurera toutes les larmes de son corps.

2) Lorsqu'il eut cinq ans, le père de Théodore décida de commencer son éducation de futur héritier du clan Nott.

Le jour-même, il lui montra sur un moldu les effets des Impardonnables.

Le lendemain, il l'amena à une réunion secrète d'anciens mangemorts.

Si Théo parle volontiers des trois sorts interdits, vingt ans après, il refuse toujours de dire ce qu'il a vu à la réunion.

3) Un jour, Vincent Crabbe invita ses amis serpentard dans le manoir de ses parents, pour leur montrer « des truc moldus mais vraiment super – _arrête de faire la grimace, Draco !_ – vous allez être stupéfixés ! ». Malgré leurs moues dégoutées, tous vinrent, rongés de curiosité.

Les futurs Mangemorts passèrent l'après-midi à lire des comics de Marvel qu'un cousin de Crabbe, scolarisé à Salem, lui avait envoyé des Etats-Unis.

Plus tard, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, lorsque les élèves des autres maisons entendirent les Serpentard parler de « Bouffon Vert » (« _Et si c'était simplement un sort informulé de colorite ? _» «_ Mais non, enfin Pansy !_» « _Mais pourtant…_ »), de « Bat-mobile » («_A ton avis, elle va plus vite qu'un Nimbus ? Elle serait plus aérodynamique en temps pluvieux, en tout cas!_ » « _Tu me gonfles, Draco_ …») et de « Cryptonite » (« _Imagine comme ça améliorerait la potion de confusion ! _» «_ Oui, Théo, j'ai compris… » « Tu ne penses vraiment pas qu'on devrait en parler à Snape ? »), _ils s'en éloignent prudemment (1).

Pensez-donc, sûrement un code de Mangemorts.

4) Avant ou après son entrée à Poudlard, d'aussi loin que portent ses souvenirs, Blaise a toujours aidé sa mère à préparer ses poisons.

La seule différence, c'est qu'après, il ne se donne plus la peine de pleurer ses beaux-pères.

A onze ans, après le cinquième veuvage de sa mère, il comprit que ses larmes ne faisaient revenir personne – et n'empêcheraient pas non plus le mari suivant de mourir.

5) Snape trouve parfois ses Serpentards _très_ fatiguants.

Draco ne s'occupe que d'argent et de Quidditch, Pansy et Millicent sont d'effroyables commères, Théo ne lève la tête de ses livres que pour jeter des sorts de magie noire terrifiants et extrêmement peu discrets, Grégory et Vincent vendraient leur loyauté contre une part de gâteau et Blaise est un manipulateur sans aucun scrupule (Draco aussi, d'ailleurs, mais le jeune Zabini est capable de faire rompre un couple en moins d'une semaine sans parler à aucun des amoureux – ce que Snape considère comme une performance intéressante mais inutile).

Cependant, comme il sait ce qui les attend _dehors_ et que de toute façon les ennuis arriveront bien assez tôt, il n'a parfois pas le courage de les réprimander.

Alors il les laisse s'amuser - tant qu'il en est encore temps.

Ensuite, il se morigène pour son indulgence stupide et sa faiblesse ridiculement sentimentale, mais après tout, ça ne l'empêche pas de les terroriser gentiment.

6) En sixième année, les Serpentards savaient parfaitement pourquoi Draco était aussi pâle et stressé quasi en permanence. Ils savaient aussi ce qu'il devait faire - ce qu'il ne pouvait pas leur dire à cause du Serment magique dans lequel l'avait enfermé le Lord des Ténebres.

C'est Théo qui lui suggéra, de derrière un livre de magie noire, que Barjow et Beurk vendait d'excellents artefacts maudits et que "si si, Malfoy, je t'assure que tu devrais y faire un tour le week end prochain - et regarde l'étagère des bijoux, le troisième coussin à gauche, je suis _sûr_ que ça te plaira".

C'est Blaise qui laissa trainer comme par inadvertance des bouteilles contenant du Polynectar et un de ses poisons les plus efficaces sur la table de chevet de Draco - le jeune homme fut d'ailleurs extrêmement vexé lorsque cet idiot de Potter réussit à sauver Weasley. Millicent dut le consoler en lui affirmant que ses poisons étaient les plus foudroyants qu'elle connaissait ("_Mais non, je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir!_").

C'est Pansy qui lui fit remarquer d'un air faussement distrait la blessure magique à la main de Dumbledore et lui donna l'idée de s'en servir.

Néanmoins, lors de son procès à la fin de la Guerre, le jeune Malfoy affirma avoir tout magnigancé tout seul.

7) Il essaya de se convaincre que c'était pour garder sienne toute l'intelligence de ces plans d'assassinat de Dumbledore.

Ce qu'il ne s'avoua jamais, c'était qu'il l'avait fait pour protéger ceux qui étaient encore en vie.

8) Millicent est la seule fille de sa famille.

C'est aussi la seule enfant de sa famille scolarisée à Poudlard.

Ses frères et ses cousins sont tous à Durmstang et ils ont intrigué pendant des mois et des mois pour que les parents de la fillette l'envoient plutôt dans l'école de Dumbledore.

Millicent a crié, pleuré, tempêté, insulté, refusé de leur parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle sera plus en sécurité à Poudlard que n'importe où ailleurs.

Elle le réalise pendant sa troisième année, lorsque son cousin Victorius se fait tuer par un de ses camarades de classe – et que la direction de Durmstrang étouffe l'affaire.

Après ça, elle envoie une lettre d'excuses à tous les garçons.

Le jour de l'enterrement, les enfants de sa famille font front commun devant la tombe, qu'ils soient de Poudlard ou de Durmstrang.

9) Il est assez peu connu, hors de leur Maison, que l'ironique Blaise Zabini et le silencieux Théodore Nott sont capables de disputes d'anthologie, que ce soit en privé ou en public.

A ces moments-là, les insultes et les sortilèges volent bas ; Draco, notamment, se rappellera certainement toute sa vie d'une malédiction de Théo qui l'atteignit par erreur et lui fit entendre des voix pendant une semaine.

Après cet incident et le scandale qui avait suivi (Malfoy père s'était déplacé, les garçons avaient subi une engueulade mémorable de Snape et les hurlements de McGonnagal s'étaient entendus jusque dans la Grande Salle), tout le monde apprit à éviter les deux garçons lorsqu'ils étaient fâchés l'un contre l'autre.

10) Lorsqu'ils eurent grandi un peu, il devint extrêmement… perturbant de voir les deux jeunes hommes face à face se hurler dessus - enfin, Blaise hurlait sans retenue. Théo, lui, sifflait de façon si menaçante que les témoins de la scène décampaient devant le frêle adolescent tout le reste du mois.

Dans ces moments-là, le corps tout entier de Blaise est tendu jusqu'à la rupture, son regard flamboie et il serre et desserre les poings comme pour s'empêcher de frapper – ou de saisir. Les joues d'habitude pâles de Théo sont rougies par la colère.

Draco crut avoir une crise cardiaque le jour où il entendit le Digne et Sévère Professeur Snape grommeler « _Crétins d'adolescents… Tension sexuelle… Trop de bruit… Feraient mieux de s'envoyer en l'air une fois pour toutes, ça nous fera des vacances…_ »

L'héritier Malfoy crut avoir une seconde crise cardiaque lorsqu'il intercepta les regards étranges que Blaise lançait au corps mince et au visage fin de Théo, et qu'il réalisa que Snape avait tout à fait raison.

12) Dans tout Poudlard, Dubois a la réputation d'être le pire capitaine de Quidditch de l'école, d'être un malade de l'entrainement et de stresser horriblement avant les matchs.

Lorsqu'ils entendent ça, les élèves de la maison Serpentard regardent ailleurs ou, s'ils sont membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, soupirent douloureusement.

Apparemment, ceux qui ont fait cette réputation à Dubois n'ont jamais eu de séance d'entrainement avec Marcus Flint.

13) Pansy pleurait toujours les nuits précédant les vacances.

Elle pleurait aussi dans le Poudlard express qui les ramenait vers Londres.

Elle faisait très attention à ce que les étudiants des autres maisons ne la voient pas.

Ceux de Serpentard étaient au courant, bien sûr.

Personne ne lui demanda jamais pourquoi.

Parce que personne ne tenait vraiment à connaitre la réponse.

14) Mais Millicent se glissait silencieusement dans son lit et pleurait avec elle ; Théo et Blaise passaient les semaines précédentes à lui apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges pour lui changer les idées ; Grégory et Vincent lui tenaient la main de toute leur considérable force pendant tout le trajet vers Londres ; et Snape lui donnait discrètement un onguent de soins amélioré et un papier soigneusement plié avec l'adresse de sa cheminette privée « juste au cas où, Miss Parkinson » avant de la laisser descendre du train.

Quand à Draco, le jour du retour à Poudlard, il la serrait dans ses bras, sans un mot ni une question, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de trembler.

15) Pendant leur sixième année, lorsque le Poufsouffle qui avait brisé le cœur de Millicent en la plaquant dut être envoyé à St Mangouste à cause d'un « empoisonnement inexpliqué », les Serpentard haussèrent collectivement un sourcil sceptique et lancèrent des regards soupçonneux à Blaise Zabini – ce qui est une réaction normale, voire automatique lorsqu'un _empoisonnement_ _inexpliqué_ est évoqué dans un rayon de quelques kilomètres autour du jeune homme.

Lorsque Théo lui demanda avec ironie pourquoi diable le Poufsouffle n'était pas mort instantanément, Blaise répliqua avec une moue déçue que le venin de crotale des neiges qu'il avait utilisé n'était _malheureusement_ pas assez frais.

Draco éclata de rire, et même Théo eut un mince sourire amusé, jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes hommes, stupéfaits, réalisèrent que Blaise ne plaisantait absolument pas.

oOo

En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! Si j'ai d'autres idées ou que des lecteurs m'en envoient, il est probable que je fasse une suite.

Bisous à tous et toutes !

Et bon courage pour les examens, les recherches de stage et les boulots d'été!

**Notes** :

(1) Hu hu ! Les comics, j'adore ! Alors explications pour les non-initiés : le « bouffon vert » est un des méchants de l'univers de _Spiderman _qui, comme son nom l'indique, est_ vert_ (non sans blague?!). La Batmobil est la voiture de _Batman_, qui roule, vole, va sous l'eau et doit donc être bien utile dans les embouteillages. La Cryptonite est une pierre extraterrestre qui aurait le pouvoir d'affaiblir_ Superman_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Comment l'a décrit HUME au dix-septième siècle, la société marchande entraine le déclin de la Communauté et le règne des « Appétits », des plaisirs égoïstes proposés par le système du libre marché (et on en sait quelque chose au moment des soldes)… Et tout cela est bien triste, si si si. Cependant, comme le dit Adam Smith, l'institution de la propriété privée est indispensable aux hommes, et c'est pour cela que je dois vous le dire : quelque en soit mon désir (très) égoïste, les personnages et l'univers de cette histoire ne sont pas à moi.

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un … hem, un OFNI (Object Fanfictionnel Non identifié).

J'ai pris le concept de nombreuses fictions Naruto (anglaises ou françaises) qui réunissent des vignettes de quelques lignes, humoristiques ou tristes, sur différents personnages.

Comme j'avais plein d'idées sur le groupe de Serpentard de l'année de Draco, mais que je ne pouvais pas les intégrer dans ma fic « Les jours d'après », j'ai décidé de faire un chapitre parallèle. Vous pouvez le lire comme un chapitre lié à « Les Jours d'après » dans lequel Draco se rappelle de ses amis de Poudlard, et dans lequel est développé la personnalité des personnages serpentard.

oOo

**Quelques faits pas ou peu connus sur les Serpentards.**

**Chapitre 2**

oOo

16) Narcissa et Régulus avaient presque le même âge – bien que Narcissa, cette petite peste, ait toujours tenu à souligner qu'elle était _l'aînée_ de Régulus, et qu'il lui devait donc un respect absolu et inaltérable, ce à quoi Régulus répondait généralement en la traitant de _vieille_ banshee, ce qui constituait aux yeux de Narcissa une offense gravissime à sa beauté et son bon caractère (hum !), affront qui devait être lavé dans les chatouillis impitoyables qu'elle infligeait à son cousin mort de rire.

Andromea et Sirius n'ont jamais compris ce qu'il y avait entre eux – ils l'ont toujours regretté.

Bellatrix le comprenait, et même si, adolescente, elle était déjà trop folle pour le partager, elle les protégea autant qu'elle le put jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

17) Un jour, Draco excédé décida d' « accélérer les choses », et fit avaler à Blaise un de ses propres philtres d'amour, dans lequel il avait subrepticement glissé un cheveu de Théo.

Bien entendu, raisonna-t-il, Blaise essayerait probablement de le tuer dès que l'effet de la potion sera dissipé, mais au moins, ses condisciples et lui n'auront plus à supporter les regards éperdus qu'il lançait à l'autre jeune homme par-dessus la table commune tous les jours que Merlin faisait.

18) Le comportement de Blaise ne changea pas d'un iota – et Draco réalisa que Zabini était sérieux, _sérieux_ au nom de Merlin, alors que la Guerre arrivait, que _Voldemort_ était revenu, que Théo allait être _marqué_ – et que rien de bon ne sortirait de tout cela…

Ce jour-là, l'héritier des Malfoy commença _vraiment_ à s'inquiéter.

19) Les Serpentards sont réalistes : même votre meilleur ami, celui que vous connaissez depuis toujours et à qui vous avez été assez naïf pour confier tous vos secrets et toutes vos faiblesses, sera prêt à vous poignarder dans le dos pour sauver sa peau.

Pansy Parkinson s'en rappela brusquement à dix-neuf ans, lorsque Millicent – sa chère, _chère_ Millicent – lui lança sans sourciller l'Avada kedavra.

Pansy ne lui en voulut même pas – elle se morigéna d'avoir stupidement oublié que pour un serpenatrd, la paranoïa était la meilleure façon de survivre.

20) Pansy ignore que Millicent se suicida deux mois plus tard, éperdue de chagrin et de remords.

Cela ne l'aurait de toute façon pas soulagée : elle aurait aimé qu'au moins une d'entre elles ait une vie longue et heureuse.

21) Toute la maison Serpentard sait qu'il existe deux manières infaillibles de faire enrager Draco : la première est d'évoquer Potter, la seconde est de raconter une de ces formidables blagues moldues sur les blondes.

22) De toute sa maison – y compris Severus Rogue –, Théo était le seul qui n'avait pas peur de prononcer le nom de Voldemort.

Avec le recul, Draco se dit que ça aurait dû leur mettre la puce à l'oreille.

23) Régulus et Narcissa étaient proches, beaucoup plus proches qu'ils ne l'étaient de leurs frère et sœurs respectifs – que ce soit Sirius le rebelle, Andromea la traître à son sang, ou même Bellatrix, la grande sœur surprotectrice mais déjà à demi-folle. Ils passaient le plus clair de leurs temps ensemble, s'aidaient mutuellement pour leurs devoirs, et se confiaient absolument tout. Ils pensèrent sérieusement se marier, mais conclurent que cela serait de l'inceste, et Régulus dut donner sa cousine chérie à Lucius Malfoy avant même de devenir majeur.

Lorsque Régulus mourut, Narcissa ne versa pas une larme. Elle se contenta de porter le deuil pendant des mois et des mois – plus longtemps qu'elle ne le portera pour ses parents, ses sœurs et son mari réunis – et laissa la paix heureuse de leur jeunesse mourir avec son cousin adoré.

24) Pour les dix ans de sa petite sœur, Grégory décida de rassembler tous ses amis dans une grande fête d'anniversaire – ironiquement, ce fut la dernière réunion heureuse qu'ils connurent avant la Guerre.

25) Vincent arriva les bras chargés de cadeaux hors de prix soigneusement choisis par Pansy – qui avait décrété d'un ton souverain qu'il était hors de question de laisser des rustres dans leur genre choisir les cadeaux convenant à une si adorable petite sorcière, et souligna _énergiquement_ son point de vue d'un sort urticant lorsque les garçons firent mine de protester. Millicent traina avec elle trois de ses petits cousins – l'héroïne du jour et eux devinrent les meilleurs amis du monde en moins d'une demi-heure. Théo, que la fillette adorait pour des raisons qui échappait à tout le monde, sourit _deux fois_ pendant la journée – Blaise et la gamine apprécièrent _immensément_ la vue.

26) Quand la fillette radieuse apparut dans sa nouvelle robe, Draco poussa un hurlement de banshee, et demanda avec horreur à une Pansy stupéfaite comment elle avait osé laisser une enfant sans défense se montrer en public _sans être coiffée_.

Greg eut beau lui expliquer que tous les Sang-Purs ne partageaient pas l'obsession des Malfoy pour leurs cheveux, Draco grommela quelque chose de très désobligeant sur la stupidité des Goyle, l'inconvenance des chevelures lâchées et les ancêtres troll que Grégory et Pansy devaient obligatoirement avoir pour être aussi crétins. Puis il prit la petite fille ravie sur ses genoux et, attrapant une brosse à cheveux sortie de nulle part d'une main et sa baguette de l'autre, il entreprit de la coiffer à grand renfort de conjurations de rubans.

Ses amis le taquinèrent pendant des jours sur la couleur gryffondoresque des rubans, mais Draco répliqua, un peu gêné, que le rouge et le doré mettaient en valeur le joli châtain de la fillette et que s'ils n'étaient pas capables de comprendre les choix esthétiques des personnes qualifiées, ils se retrouveraient tous avec des élastiques jaune canari !

27) Le père d'Andromea, Bellatrix et Narcissa ne mourut pas d'une embolie cérébrale – il agonisa lentement, jusqu'à ce que son cerveau cesse de fonctionner, du sort atroce que lui envoya Bellatrix lorsqu'il envisagea de marier sa dernière fille à un vieux sorcier polygame pour renflouer les caisses de la Très Noble et Toujours Pure famille Black.

La mort de son père contre le bonheur de sa petite sœur, la douce Cissy – cela paraissait à Bellatrix un excellent marché.

28) Lorsqu'il se posa sur la tête de Lucius Malfoy, le Choixpeau envisagea de l'envoyer à Serdaigle - le garçon était ambitieux, mais aussi très intelligent, studieux et naturellement porté vers les études théoriques.

Le petit Lucius faillit fondre en larmes sous les yeux de toute la Grande Salle, et le supplia mentalement de le placer à Serpentard. Une maison différente amènerait la honte sur sa famille, ferait pleurer sa mère et mettrait son père - et pire, son grand père - dans une colère folle. Peu importait ce qu'il était vraiment, peu importait ce qui lui aurait réellement convenu : il _fallait_ qu'il aille à Serpentard!

Devant la panique terrifié du garçon, le Choixpeau soupira et le mit à Serpentard.

29) Des années plus tard, lorsqu'il lut dans la tête de Draco Malfoy ce que son père était devenu, le Choixpeau fut obligé d'admettre qu'il avait eu tord de céder.

oOo

Reviews? ^__^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** Comment l'a décrit HUME au dix-septième siècle, la société marchande entraine le déclin de la Communauté et le règne des « Appétits », des plaisirs égoïstes proposés par le système du libre marché (et on en sait quelque chose au moment des soldes)… Et tout cela est bien triste, si si si. Cependant, comme le dit Adam Smith, l'institution de la propriété privée est indispensable aux hommes, et c'est pour cela que je dois vous le dire : quelque en soit mon désir (très) égoïste, les personnages et l'univers de cette histoire ne sont pas à moi.

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un … hem, un OFNI (Object Fanfictionnel Non identifié).

J'ai pris le concept de nombreuses fictions Naruto (anglaises ou françaises) qui réunissent des vignettes de quelques lignes, humoristiques ou tristes, sur différents personnages.

Comme j'avais plein d'idées sur le groupe de Serpentard de l'année de Draco, mais que je ne pouvais pas les intégrer dans ma fic « Les jours d'après », j'ai décidé de faire un chapitre parallèle. Vous pouvez le lire comme un chapitre lié à « Les Jours d'après » dans lequel Draco se rappelle de ses amis de Poudlard, et dans lequel est développé la personnalité des personnages serpentard.

**AVIS** Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent, pas de souci : je n'abandonne aucune de mes fanfictions en cours. J'ai beaucoup de travail. Mais ni « Les jours d'après » ni « Médicament générique » ne sont abandonnés.

oOo

**Quelques faits pas ou peu connus sur les Serpentards.**

**Chapitre 3**

OOo

30- Contrairement à ce que la plupart de ses condisciples, Drago en tête, pensaient, Théo était parfaitement conscient de... disons _l'attirance _de Blaise envers lui.

Même si, par un quelconque prodige, il n'avait pas remarqué la soudaine propension de Zabini à se cogner contre le montant des portes et à bafouiller en sa présence, il aurait été parfaitement impossible à Théo d'ignorer les efforts conjoints de la maison Serpentard pour tenter – avec une énergie qui, dans un autre cas, eut été admirable d'abnégation – de le fourrer dans la même pièce et, à partir de leur cinquième année, dans le même _lit_ que l'autre jeune homme.

31- Et quand Théo disait « la maison Serpentard », il voulait bien dire _toute_ la maison Serpentard.

Ce qui incluait :

- le duo Bulstrode-Parkinson (qui aurait cru que deux jeunes sorcières aussi bien élevées pouvaient avoir des idées aussi perverses ?!),

- le Baron Sanglant (les séquestrer dans la même oubliette aurait _effectivement _pu marcher, mais n'avait abouti qu'à une pneumonie carabinée de Zabini, qui avait stupidement insisté pour donner son pullover à Théo et était resté plusieurs heures en manche de chemise dans le froid humide des cachots),

- l'héritier Malfoy (l'idée du philtre d'amour était excellente, mais celui que Draco avait donné à Zabini était manifestement frelaté),

- Marcus Flint et son équipe toute entière (mais à cette époque de leur scolarité, Zabini et Théo commençaient à avoir l'habitude de se retrouver enfermés ensemble dans les endroits les plus improbables et au moins, dans les vestiaires de quidditch il n'y avait pas de courant d'air),

- et le directeur de leur maison, l'honorable Professeur Snape (Théo avait cru mourir de honte quand son directeur avait prétendu lui donner un cours d'éducation sexuelle – mais non, cette soirée n'avait jamais eu lieu, _jamais_ !).

32- Il avait été aussi stupéfait que les autres.

Parfois, quand il se regardait dans un miroir, Théo se demandait ce que Blaise voyait, dans cet adolescent pâle et mince, aux mains maigres, aux yeux d'un gris banal et aux cheveux raides un peu trop longs, qui aurait pû l'intéresser.

33- Comme tout le monde à Poudlard, Théo n'avait pas compris qu'au delà de sa peau sans défaut, de ses doigts fins et de son visage pur, c'étaient l'intelligence et la passion, cachées mais explosives, réprimées mais bien présentes, qui faisaient briller ses yeux et voleter les mèches fines de ses cheveux jusqu'à former une auréole au dessus de sa tête, mêlées à une vulnérabilité mal dissimulée, qui avaient fait tomber l'héritier Zabini raide amoureux de lui avant même que ce dernier n'ait l'âge de savoir ce que c'était.

34- Daphnée Greengrass a regretté toute sa vie d'avoir été répartie à Serpentard. Encore aujourd'hui, elle est persuadée que si elle avait été dans une autre maison, elle se serait fait plus d'amis, elle aurait été plus respectée, elle aurait été plus heureuse.

Le professeur Snape est d'accord avec elle : de toute évidence, cette gamine lâche et maladroite n'avait rien à faire parmi ses serpents, sournois, fiers et capables de se sortir sans problème de toutes les situations.

Les autres élèves n'ont pas d'avis sur la question. Ils se contentèrent de laisser Greengrass à l'écart, comme elle le souhaitait, et de la protéger de loin pendant toute sa vie à l'école.

35- Régulus Black était un voyant - un véritable voyant, autrement plus doué que la Professeure de Divination de Poudlard. Ce don étant de longue date considéré comme un mauvais présage parmi les vieilles familles de Sang-Pur, il ne le dit jamais à personne.  
Cela ne l'empêcha pas de _Voir_.  
Il vit Sirius partir, Andromea les renier, Bellatrix devenir folle. Il vit Narcissa - _Narcissa, sa cousine préférée, si jolie et si heureuse, au rire tintant comme une clochette_ - dépressive, puis alcoolique, puis morte. Il vit Severus - un de ses meilleurs amis à Poudlard, à l'humour grinçant, plein de talent, d'espoir et d'ambition - vieillir seul et amer et pauvre. Il vit le fier Lucius, le gentil Parkinson, le calme Nott devenir des mercenaires fanatiques, meurtriers d'enfants et de moldus. Il vit son grand frère enfermé à Azkaban - il n'arriva jamais à voir pourquoi, et en pleura de désespoir pendant des jours.  
Il vit son monde calme et doux, la société des Sang-Purs traditionnalistes dans laquelle il avait grandi - un univers rigide, affreusement archaïque, mais si familier - se dissoudre et disparaitre dans une spirale d'idéologies, de haines, de peurs et d'attentats meurtriers.

Il vit le monde devenir fou.

36- Au milieu de ce désespoir, Regulus vit deux garçons.  
Le premier était - _sera_ - son petit cousin (il savait, du plus profond de ses tripes, que cela ne pouvait être que son cousin, ce grand gamin avec les yeux, les cheveux, la fierté de Lucius, mais le nez pointu et le rire de Narcissa).  
L'autre avait les cheveux en bataille et une cicatrice sur le front (Regulus avait toujours un frisson en pensant à cette cicatrice), il volait comme un aigle et il avait pleuré - il _pleurera_ - pour Sirius (et rien que pour cela, Regulus est prêt à l'aimer).  
Il vit les deux enfants qui n'étaient pas encore nés se battre et se blesser et souffrir et tomber et se relever encore et encore et tomber encore et encore.

Regulus se refusa à regarder leur avenir - il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter la vision de la mort de ces garçons qu'il ne connaitrait jamais.

37- Au moment où il mourut, Regulus eut une vision - la dernière.  
Il vit les deux jeunes hommes se battre et se blesser et souffrir et tomber et se relever encore et encore et tomber encore et encore. Puis il les vit gagner la Guerre - _quelle Guerre?_ -, devenir amis, se disputer continuellement d'une façon ridicule et rester ensemble. Puis il les vit mourir - mais mourir très vieux et très sages et entourés d'enfants dans un monde calme et doux.

Regulus mourut en souriant.

38- Etonnamment, pendant la sixième année de Drago, le grand sujet de conversation des Serpentards ne fut ni la montée en puissance de Vous-savez-qui, ni l'affaiblissement progressif de Dumbledore, ni l'évident début de psychose de l'héritier Malfoy, ni les absences répétées de Potter.  
Ce fut une série d'hypothèses plus malsaines et horribles les unes que les autres qui circulèrent sur la façon dont les frères et les cousins de Millicent Bulstrode s'occuperaient de son ex-fiancé lorsqu'ils mettraient enfin la main dessus.

39- Lorsque Dumbledore prétend que Voldemort n'a jamais eu d'amis et n'en a jamais voulu, il a presque raison.

Quand le petit Tom Jedusort était à l'orphelinat de Londres, il se lia avec une enfant de son âge - une petite blonde aux grands yeux verts quasiment muette, qui pouvait faire voler les feuilles de papier et changer la couleur de ses cheveux. Tom était émerveillé, et crut pendant très très longtemps qu'elle était une fée, comme lui, et qu'ils venaient tous les deux d'une ancienne famille de magiciens qui les avait perdus mais viendrait les chercher un jour (il le crut jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore arrive et lui explique la magie).

La fillette fut placée comme bonne dans une famille de bourgeois à neuf ans et, plus tard, Tom ne la retrouva pas parmi les élèves de Poudlard. Il supposa qu'elle était morte, et refusa d'envisager l'hypothèse tout-à-fait ridicule que le serrement de coeur qu'il ressentait pouvait être de la tristesse.

(Voldemort ne fit _absolument_ pas de recherches sur la petite fée blonde de son enfance quand il vieillit, et ce fut donc _tout-à-fait_ par hasard qu'il découvrit que la fillette avait été battue à mort par son employeur moldu quelques jours avant d'atteindre ses onze ans).

oOo

Reviews?


End file.
